


Taking Control

by walkthatwalk



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Anorexia, Drabble, Eating Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatwalk/pseuds/walkthatwalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manny and Emma start to take control of their weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse at live journal.

"It's time for a change, Manny. We are gonna take control. We are in control," I said to my best friend. It was time for a change. So we started restricting what we were eating, and started running everyday. When we weighed in for the first time, we were stoked.

"Three pounds!" Manny exclaimed. "Three pounds! I lost three pounds! You are my life guru, Emma!" She jumped up and down and threw her arms around me. I smiled, but knew I wouldn't truly be happy until I saw how much I lost. But even then I knew I wouldn't be happy. I would need to lose a lot more before I could be happy.

I weighed in, and I lost four pounds. "Four pounds! I lost four pounds!" I was happy with that. I would keep working, and soon I would be at my goal weight.


End file.
